In the production of hydrocarbons from subsurface reservoirs, oilfield tools are typically deployed from a surface location and into a wellbore to reach subsurface reservoirs. Once a wellbore is formed, casings may be cemented into place within the wellbore, and the wellbore completed to initiate production of fluids from the reservoir. Tubing (or pipes) may be positioned in the wellbore to transfer fluids from the reservoir to the surface.
During wellsite operations, devices are often positioned in the wellbore to monitor downhole conditions. In some cases, fiber optics may be positioned in the wellbore to monitor various conditions of the wellsite. Examples of fiber optics techniques are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,409,858, 7,254,289, 7,245,791, and 6,854,327.
Despite the development of fiber optic techniques, there remains a need to provide advanced techniques for effectively monitoring wellsite conditions. It may be desirable to provide techniques that provide enhanced monitoring, preferably in three-dimensional space. It may be further desirable to provide techniques that provide orientation information during monitoring. The techniques may involve one or more of the following, among others: monitoring a variety of parameters, flexible operation, adaptability to a desired wellsite operation, protected configuration, enhanced measurement, etc. The present invention is directed to fulfilling these needs in the art.